Jutsu Info
Jutsu: Jutsu ("skills/techniques") are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in many different situations. To use a skill/technique, a ninja will need to use their chakra, to perform a technique; a ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, a ninja is able to bring forth the desired skill/technique. Due to the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential skills/techniques to be discovered. Types: Ninjutsu: Ninjutsu (Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques"), is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. The effects of ninjutsu are real and very greatly in purpose unlike genjutsu that focuses more on illusions. With the simpler ninjutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. These techniques are often second-nature for experienced shinobi, who can use them at will. More complex ninjutsu manipulate one's surroundings or utilize the elements, respectively serving such tasks as healing others or manipulating nature transformations. Ninjutsu most of the time, relies heavy on chakra and hand seals to be effective. A ninja’s hands are put in sequential position that mold and manipulates chakra in the necessary manner to perform a technique. This is not always needed, however, and some techniques become second nature to experienced ninja, after which they can perform them at will. Genjutsu: Genjutsu (Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Genjutsu frequently used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the Ninja under the Genjutsu is made to believe there is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. They are not used as often as ninjutsu because they don't physically harm the opponent. Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others, similar to brainwashing by feeding the victim illusive suggestion. Genjutsu can also be used for other supplementary purposes such as interrogating an individual by breaking their will. A Genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of the opponent's cerebral nervous system, by affecting their five senses. Those with special abilities like the Uchiha clan's Sharingan (which can cast generic genjutsu or with high intelligence have an easier time executing and countering genjutsu.) Those under the influence of genjutsu will either appear to be unconscious or continue to move around under the pretense of the genjutsu. The latter is very effective in battle as a genjutsu user can make them appear to be somewhere else and attack the victim from behind or change the environment to make the victim see a flat plain where there is a steep cliff. Genjutsu attacks usually require a lot of skill and if performed incorrectly will not work. Genjutsu affects activity throughout the pros encephalon structure of the brain, humans, dogs and other species of mammal are therefore all affected by the exception to this is insects; they lack such a structure to their brains, and so do not even notice it: Which makes them immune to genjutsu. There are cases with more complex genjutsu ones that still employ illusions but have elemental chakra natures associated with them. Taijutsu: Taijutsu (Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. Fuinjutsu: Fuinjutsu (Literally meaning "Sealing Techniques") are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fuinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. Kenjutsu: Kenjutsu (Literally meaning "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users are shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. It is regarded as a branch of bukijutsu. ' ' 'Medicaljutsu:' Medical Ninjutsu (Literally meaning "Medical Ninja Techniques") is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another’s' body, practiced by shinobi categorized as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. The knowledge of medical ninjutsu can be used for a variety of purposes apart from simply healing, such as creating and treating poisons as seen with It can be used to create a poisonous gas, performing autopsies, surgeries, or even attacking. As well as being able to attack person's body directly, deranging the target's nervous system or sending them into a comatose state by overriding their body with chakra. Medical Ninjutsu in itself can also be used offensively. ' ' Shurikenjutsu: Shurikenjutsu (Literally meaning "sword hidden in the hand techniques") pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shuriken, kunai, senbon or any other of a number of bladed hand-held weapons. Shurikenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques. Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu (Literally meaning "Weapon Techniques") are techniques that use of any handheld weapons in combat, whether the users are shinobi or samurai. Students of the Academy are taught the use of ninja weapons and tools like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice. Bukijutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra flow, and even other weapons in order to achieve more devastating effects, in addition to this, fuinjutsu are often used in conjunction with bukijutsu, as it provides a quick and easy means of transporting and using weapons. Because of this versatility, bukijutsu is employed in a vast array of ninja techniques. Kyujutsu: Kyujutsu (Literally meaning "Bow Technique"), another technique rarely seen in the ninja world, is one where the user will utilize a bow and arrow to attack targets from long-range. ' ' Dojutsu: Dojutsu ("Visual Jutsu"; Literally meaning "Eye Techniques") are genetic ninja abilities that utilize the eyes, granting the wielder ocular abilities. Being a by-product of specific kekkei genkai, dojutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types. They do not require the use of hand seals and in some cases facilitate in the use of or defense against genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and then defeat their opponent. All known dojutsu also provide the user with some unique abilities, such as an extended field of vision or predictive capabilities. The use of dojutsu often-time consumes a great deal of chakra. It should also be noted that along with the eye itself, techniques that stem from the eye's use are also known as dojutsu. Some of those techniques can be used without an activated dojutsu and even if the user does not actually possess eyes at all. ' ' Space-Time Ninjtsu: Space–Time Ninjutsu ("Teleportation Ninjutsu" or "Transportation Techniques"; literally meaning "Space–Time Ninja Techniques") techniques that allow the users to manipulate the space–time continuum. Kekkei Genkai: Kekkei genkai (Literally meaning "a technique limited to inheritance by blood" or "Bloodline Limit") are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dojutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another creating a new one unique to the users which are usually impossible for normal ninja. Senjutsu: Senjutsu ("Sage Jutsu"; Literally meaning "Sage Techniques") refers to a specialized field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person. Senjutsu practitioners learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them, blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi). This adds a new dimension of power to the practitioner's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra" In humans, this new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode. Those that can absorb or manipulate senjutsu chakra are known as sages Barrier Ninjutsu: Barrier Ninjutsu (Literally meaning "Barrier Ninja Techniques") is the incorporation of barriers into techniques. Essentially these techniques allow the users to manipulate barriers. The user can erect barriers that can be used to protect themselves or to trap an opponent amongst other various uses. Juinjutsu: Juinjutsu Literally meaning "Cursed Seal Techniques") are a type of techniques used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. With a simple secret hand seal, the user can inflict great mental and physical torment on the victim. The exact workings of juinjutsu are kept secret. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '